When it isn't fun to be with you
by XxDreamWalker
Summary: RE-WROTE! Annabeth Realizes something while she see's Percy And Sophitia aka OC  Together. ONE-SHOT Don't Like Original Characters? To Bad. :


I Love Percy Jackson...

And I Kind of don't like Annabeth...

I WAS BORED!

I Do Not Own Percy Jackson And The Olympians.

Only My OC Sophitia

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase sighed as she threw a rock into the logon, deep in thought. 'I hate him…' she thought as she threw the 100th rock into the cold water. By now, the nymphs and mermaids were pissed, but stayed at bay. No one wanted to mess with Annabeth while she was in one of her "Moods". Anyone who did would get a hormonal whiplashing. That was never fun.<p>

Then she saw her, the girl who ruined everything. Annabeth clenched her fists tight, holding back the scream that was at the top of her throat. With the girl's perfect silk brown hair embedded with obviously dyed electric blue highlights blowing in the wind, she almost looked like an angle. An dumb angle child trying on her new fake wings. Even if that was true, she was still the evil spirit in Annabeth eyes. She took the one person she thought was in her hands; Percy Jackson.

"Darn it Percy, could you be any slower?" she said as her voice chimed with each syllable. Annabeth hated that voice. She wanted to scratch her own ears off when that girl spook. "You have been taking your sweet ass time walking up here!"

"It's not my damn fault I'm not hyped up Dr. Pepper like someone I know." Percy stated as he walked down the slight slope to where she was standing. Her reflection glimmered off the clear water marvelously. He then kissed her cheek, whispered something stupidly cute in her ear then laid his back on the wet grass. With her small body, she jumped on his stomach. "Ugh! Damn it Sophitia! Could you be a little bit less rough? I just finished training" Percy said as he pulled her off of him and sat her next to him. She then dusted off her Orange camp shirt, trying to get off the dirt that somehow wondered on her. In an Overgrown Orange shirt and ripped up skinny jeans, she looked flawless.

With her pearl white teeth, layered hair and her thick eyeliner that she somehow made it work with her skin tone; she looked like one of those skanky whores from afar. The only thing was, once you saw her up-close, it worked out with her body type and face. Up-close, she looked like a very colorful, beautiful person.

He then looked at her in such a loving way, it made Annabeth sick.

Annabeth stared from afar, wishing to push Sophitia into the water. To yank her from Percy's grasp and to push her into the cold stream, hoping she might drown. Annabeth then sighed and got up from her little hiding spot, clearly exposing herself to the lovely couple below.

"Hey... Hey Annabeth! Over here!" Sophitia screamed as she waved her hand franticly, trying to get the young blonds attention. Annabeth turned around, showing her teeth with a clear smile pasted on her face. How blind was Sophitia to not notice the one-sided love Percy and Annabeth shared?

"Hey guys!" She said as clearly as she could. She then waved at the couple, trying so hard not to cry. She needed to act like a supportive friend. Not for Sophitia but Seaweed Brain. No matter how much it hurt her in the end.

As much as she hated to admit it, they looked perfect together. Her pale tan coincided with Percy's slight sun tan almost flawlessly. With his arms around her waist and her body pressed against his own, she could even see from afar that they fit together like a puzzle pieces.

They were soul mates, pulled apart by the gods themselves. Even if it was frowned upon for a daughter of Zeus and a son of Poseidon to coincide, they defied there fathers and stayed inseparable. It was something that only happened in movies.

'A damned Romeo and Juliet…' Annabeth said as she watched the two lovers playfully hit each other. It was clear they were arguing about something stupid. "Dr. Pepper is so much better then coke!" "You've got to be shitting me, Dr. Pepper has NOTHING on coke!" they screamed as they teasingly tackled each other. With her electric blue highlights glimmering in the sun, she looked as if she had the deepest blue eyes in the world; something Percy was always lost in.

"You're only saying that because it annoys you that I find enjoyment in the drink."

"Like how I 'deliberately annoy you' by eating two-fingered Kit-Kats like I'd eat any other chocolate bars of that size without feeling the need to snap them into two"

"You do that to annoy me, ADMIT IT!"

"Well you do things to annoy me!"

"Like what?"

"Like if I asked you if you wanted anything else to eat, you would say no. I asked you – so why do you keep eating stuff off my plate?"

"I ONLY EAT THE STUFF YOU DON'T LIKE! Like the pickle on the side."

"…. I Love the pickle on the side…"

More screaming, more laughing, then soft giggles from Sophie while Percy said sweet nothingness in her ear.

'Star crossed lovers… Those idiots…' Annabeth said to herself as she left the scene behind her.

"_I don't even see why you love her!" Annabeth screamed as she threw his pillow at his face. Percy just caught the pillow, dropping it on his bed._

"_You just don't understand… I… I love her…"_

"_Do you even know what love is?" Annabeth said as she looked down at her feet. He had just crushed her, just by saying those 3 words._

"_I do! It's when… It's when it isn't fun to be with that person… When things don't go the way you want… and yet… you still want to be with her…" He said as blushed different shades of colors. _

"He's right… Even if I hate him… Even if he thinks of me as just a friend… I still want to be with him…" she said to herself as she shoved her hands into her jean pockets, leaving behind the sweet words exchanged by the lovely couple.

"I Love you Percy…"

"I Love you too Sophitia…"

* * *

><p>Rewrote!<p>

I Like this one better… :D


End file.
